wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Swimsuit
A swimsuit, bathing suit, or swimming costume (水着 Mizugi) is an item of clothing designed to be worn by people while they are engaging in a water-based activity or water sports, such as swimming, water polo, diving, surfing, water skiing, or during activities in the sun, such as sun bathing. A swimsuit can be worn as an undergarment in sports that require a wetsuit such as water skiing, scuba diving, surfing, and wakeboarding. Swimsuits are also worn when there is a need to display the body, as in the case of beauty pageants or bodybuilding contests. Glamour photography and magazines feature models and sports personalities in swimsuits. Swimsuits are used in anime, manga and games as a form of "fanservice" Triggerhearts Swimsuits The phone cards of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced featured the Triggerheart units wearing different types of swimsuits. 'Animate Phone Card' Exelica: Since she's drawn in a back view, we can see a white top with purple details and a neck part similar to the one used on her Spec Suit. She also has a shorter version of her head gear and a thigh-high on her left leg Crueltear: The TH32 appears wearing a purple top with a white and purple bottom with yellow details. There's more purple on her bottom and she has a short skirt covering her hips. 'Amiami Phone Card' Exelica: Once again, the TH60 is facing backwards, but we can see her white top with black straps and white bottom. Her accessories are a pair of white gloves with dark blue-ish wrists, hexagonal garters on her right leg and arm, and a white headband. Crueltear: Her swimsuit is a one-piecer heavily based on her Spec Suit, with an open section which exposes her belly and her breasts. She also has a hexagonal garter on her right leg, white armbands resembling the arm parts of the suit and purple gloves with white wrists. Although she doesn't have any headgear, Crueltear wears a pair of sunglasses. 'Gamers Phone Card' Faintear: The TH44 is featured in this phone card featuring a red top and a white bottom with red parts which reveals most of her bottom, the bottom's straps look separated but it's still attached to Faintear, it may be attached to her skin removing the need for straps. Faintear's headgear is reduced to her "Ear plugs" and headband, She also uses a reddish-white pair of stockings with red details. Exelica: Like Faintear, she appears wearing another "strapless" bikini, along with a new pair of white gloves with the Anchor Unit emblem, and she's wearing the same stockings of her Spec Suit. 'Imagine (Magical Pack) Phone Card' Faintear Imitate: First and only time we saw the Ver'mith copy wearing a Swimsuit, She appears wearing a short version of her headgear, but her Control Core is still the same, she appears wearing a red top with purple details that shows her breasts and a small "Pendant", along with red gloves with white wrists and bulletproof arm parts. Her bottom can't be seen in the picture, but it is highly likely that she's wearing a red-purple bottom piece. Faintear: The TH44 appears wearing the same swimsuit she wore in the Gamers card, but there's a small "Backpack" on her back, and she's just wearing a garter on her left leg. Space-made Evidence 'Similarities with the Spec Suits' Despite the "Earth-like" design, their swimsuits hold some reminiscence and similarities to their Spec Suits, in the Amiami exclusive card you can notice that in the design of Crueltear's swimsuit and the "Hexagonal" garterbelts on both Triggerheart legs. Also the thighhighs, neck protection parts and long gloves are very similar to those used on their suits. In Exelica's case, her head ribbon is basically a short version of her headgear, speaking of headgear, Crueltear's purple headgear was also used on both Spec Suit and her dress, the same for Exelica's head band. 'Imitate's Swimsuit' The idea of a race of fighting machines making a swimsuit for their humanoid weapon might sound absurd, but if the swimsuit was part of the equipment of the original Faintear, it's possible that the Ver'mith copied it along with the Spec Suit when Imitate was created, as the Ver'mith tried to copy the original design in every detail possible. Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Weapons & Equipment Category:C.H.I.L.D.A. Category:Ver'mith Fleet Category:Triggerheart Equipment Category:Ver'mith Equipment Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category)